DE 10 2006 009 613 B3 discloses a generic vehicle seat. The vehicle seat which is constructed as a rear seat has a backrest with at least a first backrest portion and a second backrest portion, wherein the first backrest portion has a lower extension which protrudes in the transverse direction and the second backrest portion is articulated to the lower extension. The second backrest portion is arranged beside the first backrest portion and can be locked laterally in a first locking device to the first backrest portion and can be folded forward after unlocking via an unlocking device. The first locking device has in this instance a rotary latch lock which is provided on the second backrest portion and a locking bolt which is provided on the first backrest portion for receiving in the rotary latch lock.
WO 2012/152361 A1 discloses, for example, a locking device which is suitable for this purpose.
The locking device or the rotary latch lock in this instance is fitted laterally to one backrest and protrudes in the transverse direction from the structure of this backrest. The locking counter-piece, in particular a curved locking member or a locking pin, is then fitted laterally to the other backrest and protrudes in the transverse direction from the structure of this backrest.